The Alternate Zelda
by Myst3
Summary: Do you really want to read it? I dare you to read & review it!


None of these characters besides Adi belong to me. They belong to Nintendo.  
Everyone knows the story of Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. But, what if it was different? What if Link didn't fight Ganondorf alone? What if there was a girl… My story starts as the girl reflects upon her life as, well, I won't give away the surprise! I shall rewrite the entire story of Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time but with her included. I hope you enjoy it. By the way, I have the game legend of Zelda ocarina of time. Many of the characters that speak have been quoted from the actual game. Some I've had to change though, to fit Adi in there. I just want to tell you how much work it was to copy the lines from the game onto paper. I had to write it all down, ohhhhh it was tough! But still, I did it for the sake of you who wish to read it. I hope I get AT LEAST 6 reviews. Well enjoy. As you read, keep in mind all the work I put into it. Also I have to thank my friend Lil_Moomba for giving me the courage to write all this down. Writing isn't as natural for me as it is for some other people, even though I'm quite good at it. I need all the encouragement I can get, to finish this story. Thank you & enjoy!  
The Legend of Zelda  
Ocarina of Time  
A girl of no younger then 10 looked up. Outside of the snug tree house a storm raged. She listened for a moment, then continued her task, reading. After all that had happened, there were certain things that she had become curious about. She took a quick glance to the other side if the room where a young boy was polishing a handsome looking sword. Her companion, her teacher, & most importantly, her friend. She continued turning the pages of her book her thoughts drifting back to what felt like years ago. It all started with him. Again she glanced over at the boy. Yes, it started with him…  
  
  
Dreams   
The wind blew swiftly through the trees. A young boy of the age of ten turned over restlessly in his sleep. This boy was being plagued by horrible nightmares. The boy again turned over and shuddered in his sleep.  
A storm billowed across the land. Sheets of rain began to pour down. The boy stood with a girl in front of a castle with a drawbridge. A blue fairy lit the way. The drawbridge lowered & a woman on horseback raced past, a girl in front of her, a look of terror on the girl's face. The boy watched her disappear. A man atop a wild black stallion glared & held out his fist. The boy felt a shudder of terror run through him.  
  
The Deku Tree  
  
"Navi, Navi where art thou? Come hither… " The Great Deku tree's deep voice persisted almost silently through the trees. A young fairy, hearing herself being called raced through the tree to float next to the Deku Tree. "Oh, Navi the fairy… listen to my words, the words of the Deku tree." He stared solemnly out into the woods. Navi nervously fluttered her wings. "Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm… Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule. For so long the Kokiri Forest, the source of life has stood as a barrier to outsiders and maintaining the order of the world. But," he said sadly. " Before this tremendous power even my power is as nothing. It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey. And the girl too… The youths whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice & truth. Navi… go now! Find our first young friend & guide him to me… I do not have much time left. Fly Navi Fly! The fate of the forest, Nay, the world depends upon thee!" Navi was filled with absolute strength, & quickly pumped her tiny wings. She quickly flew through the small path leading to the Deku Tree. Taking a quick glance around she looked at everything & raced around looking at people. To her despair, she found that each one had a fairy. Suddenly she noticed a little tree house that got her attention. She raced toward it so quickly she ran into fence. She quickly shook herself & flew trough a hole in the fence. Speeding up the latter she raced through the door.  
Link peacefully slept. Suddenly he heard a tiny voice. "Hello, Link! Wake up! The Great Deku tree wants to talk to you! Get up!" Figuring it was his imagination. He turned over, ignoring the voice. " Hey C'mon!" said the voice, accompanied by a sparkly sound. "Can Hyrules destiney really depend on such a lazy boy?" "You'd be tired too," said Link grumpily. "If you'd stayed up until 23:00 last night." Shaking his head, he pushed himself up from bed & turned to face the voice. He was so sleepy he didn't even realize what she had said until much later.   
"You finally woke up!" Link was confused because he didn't see anyone. Then after a moment he saw a fairy that was a beautiful shade of blue. "I'm Navi the fairy!" she said. "The great Deku tree asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you!" Link just stared for a moment. "You, will be my fairy?" "Yes," she said. Link closed his yes. Finally one had come to him! He couldn't wait to see the look on Mido's face! Navi started dashing around Link's house. " The Great Deku Tree has summoned you. So lets get going right now!" Link gave a quick nod. He stood up & quickly stepped outside. 


End file.
